I LOVE YOU, KYUUBI
by Sana Uchimaki
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary pokoknya abal, gaje, ooc dan sebagainya. SasuxNaru slight KyuuxNaru  UDAH DI EDIT!


"Happy birthday Naru... happy birtday Naru..."

Nyanyian selamat ulang tahun terus melantun di kediaman Uzumaki mengingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anak laki-laki semata wayang mereka . keadaan di rumah Uzumaki lumayan ramai walau hanya tetangga dan teman-teman terdekat anaknya saja.

"Nah Naru sekarang kau boleh membuka kadomu," Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang bernama Kushina.

Yang di panggil Naru yang bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki ini hanya tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepala sambil membuka satu per satu hadiah yang di berikan padanya.

"kyuuu~"

"Wah rubah yang lucu~"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I LOVE YOU, KYUUBI © ME**

**WARNING OOC, ABAL, BAHASA TIDAK MEMPERHATIKAN EYD, GAJE, TYPO(S), dan ****disini saya bikin Kyuubi jadi betina.. gak apa2 'kan? *di hajar para readers***

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

"Hehehehe... Teme lucu gak Rubahku ini?" ucap seorang bocah berambut kuning sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang di sebut '_Teme' _yang bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya ber-'hn' ria saja tanpa memperdulikan sang bocah pirang memandangnya kesal.

"Ih... kebiasaan deh, Teme! Jawab apa kek!" kata bocah itu kesal.

"Iya... Iya... rubah itu lucu," ucap '_Teme' _itu datar, tapi cukup membuat bocah pirang itu tersenyum puas.

"Hehehehehe..."

'Tapi, tidak selucu dirimu, Naruto.' Pikir '_Teme'. _Bocah pirang yang bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus bulu Kyubi. "Hei, Dobe. Siapa nama rubah itu?"

Naruto berhenti mengelus-elus Kyuubi dan mengaluhkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Namanya Kyuubi. Aku yang memberi namanya loch~. Biar dia jadi rubah jantan yang hebat!" ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti tadi.

Sasuke mengangakat alisnya, heran. "Hei, Dobe!" panggilnya sambil mengambil Kyuubi dari pangkuan Naruto, "Bukannya jenis kelaminnya adalah betina?" sambil memperlihat 'kan '_bawa_h'nya Kyuubi.

"eh?" katanya sambil memperhati'kan '_bawah'_nya Kyuubi.

"huft, ternyata sekali Dobe tetaplah Dobe, masa tidak bisa membeda `kan betina dan jantan," kata Sasuke setengah tertawa. Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

"Biarin dong, Teme! Terserah aku aja mau kasih nama apa!" ucapnya sambil menatap muka Sasuke kesal.

"**_Beraninya cowok jelek ini menghina Naru-Chan!"_** Kyuubi yang daritadi terus memperhatikan perkelahian Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatap geram pada Sasuke.

"Kyu~"

Naruto yang tadi terus beradu mulut dengan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi, "Ada apa, Kyuubi?" tanya Narruto.

Kyuubi menunjukkan raut muka ketakutan. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung khawatir setengah mati, "Ada apa, Kyuubi?" tanyanya. Kyuubi langsung menatap arah belakang Naruto dan Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuubi.

DUAK!

Di saat Naruto dan Sasuke melihat arah yang ditunjukan Kyuubi, Kyuubi langsung menendang muka Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga dan langsung membuat Sauke jatuh terduduk. Kyuubi menatap kemengan pada Sasuke.

"**_Heheeheee rasakan kau!" _**kata Kyuubi penuh kemenangan. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap tak percaya pada Kyuubi.

'Sialan tuh Rubah jelek! beraninya dia menghajar wajah tampan seorang Sasuke Uchiha!' pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Eh, Teme kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena tendangan maut Kyuubi tadi. Sasuke langsung bangun dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor dan menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hei, Dobe ada piring terbang!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke atas. Naruto pun yang penasaran langsung melihat arah yang di tunjuk Sasuke.

"Mana?" kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang.

DUAK!

Saat Naruto melihat langit, Sasuke memukul telak kepala Kyuubi.

"Gak ada, Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal, "Ekh, Kyuubi kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Kyuubi tengah memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

'Rasakan rubah sialan! beraninya melawan Sasuke Uchiha yang hebat ini!' pikir Sasuke bangga.

Mata merah Kyuubi menatap mata onix Sasuke bisa di rasakan adanya kilatan permusuhan diantara keduanya.

"Eh? kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran saat ia merasakan aura yang membuat merinding.

**BUAK**

**TRANG**

**PLAK PLAK PLAK**

**BUAM**

Terjadinya perang antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Kyuubi Uzumaki(*).Sasuke menendang Kyuubi, lalu di balas dengan Kyuubi menggigit pantat Sasuke dan sebagainya. Dan yang paling anehnya orang yang menjadi objek perebutan hanya tersenyum dengan ke 'akraban' mereka.

"Wah kalian sepertinya akrab sekali, ya~" kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

Dan pertarungan terus berlangsung tanpa adanya pemenang diantara mereka berdua.

Nama Kyuubi Uzumaki sangat menyukai Naruto dan ramen pemberian Naruto. Sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang -atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke- yang mendekati atau menjadi pacar Naruto.

Dan cerita ini di akhiri dengan kata...

THE END

(*) walaupun hewan, tapi Naruto menganggap Kyuubi sebagai keluarganya.

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Saya balik lagi uy~

wkkkkk~ ^^

Saya bikin ini karena kisah hidup saya dengan 'Mpus *my catty* yang berebut pelukan dari mamih~

Kangen gak sama Saya? *reader: kagak!*

wkkkk jelek ya? heeheee kembali dari vakum saya~

jadi kalau tulisannya ancur maaf aja ya~

heeeheee

makanya Review kritik dan saran di terima dengan lapang dada...

R

e

v

i

e

w


End file.
